


Visiting Tom

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Series: Pool Boy [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Drinking, House Party, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Stripping, Twincest, six month anniversary, twincest not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Bill Kaulitz finally gets to see where Tom lives on their sixth month anniversary.Bill also gets to meet Tom's friends.Tom has anxiety, thinking Bill will leave him for not being good enough.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been six months since Tom Tumper and Bill Kaulitz made it official between them. Things were going smoothly, Tom still lived in his little apartment, even though much of his time was spent with Bill in his mansion.   
Today was different, though, today Tom was frantically dusting his apartment, picking up clothes that were left around his house, and lining his shoes by the door in a neat line. Looking around frantic at the sound of his cellphone going off. He fumbled through his baggy pockets before quickly answering, "Hello?"  
"Dude, you sound tense. Whats up?" Tom instantly recognized the voice of his best friend, Georg, whom he had grown up with, and he was one of two people he still considered his best friend from childhood. His other best friend was Gustav, who was now settled down living in his own house, married, and they were already expecting a baby girl.   
"I'm cleaning the house, Geo, whats wrong? I don't have time for this?" Tom said, getting annoyed for no reason at his friend.  
"Cleaning? Why? You don't clean. I don't think I've ever seen you apartment clean. ohh... is Bill coming over?"  
"What? Geor..."  
"He is, isn't he? Alrighty Tom, I'll be right there. I'll help you."  
"No, wait, you can't..." But before Tom could say much else, Georg had already hung up the phone. He knew his friend, and Georg would show up any minute now, sit down on the couch and laugh his ass off while he watched Tom run around frantically cleaning and making sure everything was in order. Then at the last minute Tom would try to kick him out, and Georg would refuse, saying it was time to meet the model boyfriend, because in all honesty, Georg and maybe even Gustav didn't really believe the fact that Tom went after guys, and landed a male model. Proof was indeed needed, and Georg was gonna get it, one way or the other.   
Like clockwork, five minutes later there was a persistent knock on Tom's door that didn't let up until he actually answered. Sure enough Tom was greeted by an armful of Georg.   
"Wow... Georg, your hair!" Tom said, jaw hitting the floor.   
"You like it? I cut it all off. I needed a change."  
"I thought your hair was your signature look?"  
"Yeah well, I need to make sure I look good to meet your model boyfriend. Jeez Tom. I still can't believe you."  
"No, you are not staying here. I told Bill it would just be us."  
"Well, Bill is going to have to meet your friends sooner or later. Tonight is as good a night as any."  
"You invited Gusti, didn't you?"  
"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"  
"Damn it Georg!"   
"The apartment looks good. I've never seen it this clean, he must be special!" Georg said, wiggling his eyebrows with a playful smirk on his face. "You on the other hand, could use some freshening up." Georg said, pushing his friend towards the master bathroom. "Go shower, I'll set up for the party."  
"What? Georg! We are not having a party. You and Gustav can stay long enough to introduce yourself and then you both are out."  
"Is that anyway to treat your friends, and your boyfriend. I think not. Now go shower, I'll take care of the rest."  
A few seconds later, Tom was standing under the warm water spraying down on his body. A million thoughts of how the night would go. How Bill would react to his living conditions. They were from two different worlds, and Tom was terrified it would scare the younger man away.   
Unlike Bill, Tom lead a very normal life. He didn't have the best or fanciest things in life. In fact, most of his furniture were hand-me-downs from friends and family, and thrift store bargains. He lived in a moderate neighborhood, it wasn't in a bad neighborhood, but it wasn't the best, like where Bill lived. He knew his neighbors, an elderly woman lived across from him, whom he helped occasionally, bring groceries into the home, or just helping her walk her small little poodle on the days when her old age kicked in, and her joints were too stiff to cooperate with her chores. Tom didn't mind, in fact, he enjoyed Helen's company, and even had dinner with her on a few occasions. Helen was very nice, and equally enjoyed Tom's company. They saw each other as grandmother and grandson. Tom wondered how low Bill would view him after today, and his stomach clenched. He tried to keep Bill from his way of life for so long, but Bill wanted to see how Tom lived, and today was the day he might lose Bill for good.   
Sighing to himself, he turned the water off, and pulled the towel from the rack, and dried himself off, before getting dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a plain white over-sized shirt. Tom then made his way into his room, where he sifted through his cap collection, and decided on a white cap with black LA letters. Looking into the mirror one last time, he decided he looked good enough, and made his way into the main part of the apartment where he found Georg, Gustav and his wife, Franziska all sitting on the couch chatting. The kitchen was filled with chips and dip, cookies, chicken fingers, and a fruit and vegetable platter. There was also several different kinds of pizza. Tom sighed, but was thankful that his friends remembered that Bill was a vegetarian. Despite being a model, Tom had seen Bill devour so much junk food, he wondered how he didn't gain any weight. Bill laughed and said something about having excellent jeans.  
"Feeling better?" Georg asked. Tom responded by flipping him off, but a playful smile told Georg that he didn't really mean the gesture. "Yeah man, I brought beer, relax a little before your boy toy get's here." Gustav said from the couch. Tom's cheeks colored.  
"Alright both of you just don't do anything stupid, and keep it chill." Tom said, as the doorbell rang. This was it, the moment he could lose Bill forever. Tom's stomach clenched, and for a moment he just stared at the door, not wanting to answer it, but instead run back to his bedroom, lock himself in and hide. "You gonna open the door?" Georg said, pushing Tom forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Tom's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, just want to apologize before you read this chapter. I have written and rewritten this chapter so many times, and I finally decided to post this version, but I am not exactly happy with it. I feel like its a bit rushed to please forgive me. I had to post something or else I think I wouldn't have posted anything at all.   
> Also there is a small little quote in here from an old TH interview, can you find it? Let me know if you did, and let me know how you like this story so far, I really appreciate it. Thank you guys!! <3

When Tom managed to finally open the door, he was greeted by a beautifully done up Bill Kaulitz. Bill was wearing white skinny jeans, that did not look like jeans at all, a white shirt with a black design, and a short, tight white bikers jacket, though it was no where near cold outside, Bill gave a light laugh and said, "It completes my outfit." He wore a matching necklace and bracelet, both thick white cuffs, with three rows on chains surrounding the cuff and necklace. His hair was down, but slightly puffed up, not overwhelmingly so. His makeup was thick and black and smokey all at once, and he looked absolutely breathtaking.   
"You look beautiful!" Tom said, holding the door open, and Bill instantly rushed into his arms, pressing his nude colored glossed lips to Tom's pierced ones. Bill didn't even see the company Tom had, and was startled with the small crowed broke out in wolf whistles and cheering. Bill jumped back slightly, and Tom apologized. "Ugh, sorry Bill, they kinda crashed the party. I'd like you to meet my friends. Georg, Gustav, and his wife, Franziska." Bill smiled on, and shook everyone's hand in greeting.   
"Guys, I'm gonna give Bill a tour of the house, don't wait around for us to start digging in." Tom said, and to his surprise Bill added, "You never know how long we'll take." Tom's face flushed instantly, Bill had just met his friends seconds ago, and already he was making references about their sex life. Hey, as long as Bill was enjoying himself, and he was still here willing to talk to his obnoxious and completely lovable friends, in an area of town that was incredibly below Bill, he was happy.   
"Living room." Tom said, standing in the same spot as everyone else, but then pulling Bill along towards the kitchen and dinning room. Tom offered Bill a drink, and Bill took one, a bottle of cold beer. Both boys taking a sip as Tom guided Bill, by hand, down the hallway. Bill stopped and looked at the heavily decorated walls. There were pictures of Tom with friends, and family lining the walls. Even in the living room, there were several personal touches, something Bill lacked in his mansion. Bill's eyes fell to his feet, he hadn't realized up until this moment, how truly lonely his life was. Bringing Bill to the first room, the guest room/ office area where Tom had his computer set up, two twin beds, surely for Georg and Gustav, and several guitars lined the walls in stands. Bill quirked his brow, "You can play?" Tom laughed, "Yeah, self taught. I started young, and really annoyed my parents at first. I've gotten a lot better since then." Bill giggled, "Gangster style clothes, but can rock out. I have a very talented boyfriend." Tom blushed at his statement, but leaned in for a quick kiss in response.   
Across the hall from the spare bedroom was the guest bathroom, decorated in a blue shower curtain and bathmats, it was simple, but nicely done, nothing over the top. Further down the hallway was another bedroom, the master bedroom. Tom ducked his head, guiding Bill into the very place he slept.   
Bill took a his time looking around. To the furthest wall was a full sized bed, much, much smaller then Bill's own bed, which was customized to be larger then most beds. There was a nightstand next to the bed with a small white lamp with a black shade, and a clock. There was also a dresser on the other side of the room that didn't match at all with the black nightstand. The dresser was brown, and looked old, there were several caps on the dresser, and on the wall was a large cap collection sitting on some type of hook system. Caps lined a good portion of the walls, and Bill had to smile. "Nice." Bill said, and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck. "You like it?" Tom asked, unaware that Bill was walking him backwards, until the back of his legs hit something soft, and he fell back onto his bed, Bill falling on top of him. "It's small, but very cozy. I like it." Bill confessed, and Tom's eyes lit up. Their lips met in a soft simple kiss. Tom decided to take that opportunity to flip them both over. Tom was now hovering above Bill, making the young model giggle and wrap his arms around Tom's neck. Tom settled on top of him, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, not minding if he left a hickey, and by the way Bill tilted his head to the side and moaned, neither did Bill. "We should probably get back to the party." Bill said.   
Tom looked down at his lover, "I had no idea this was going to happen. They just showed up."  
Bill quirked his brow, a smirk playing on his lips, "I'm not mad Tom. I'm actually excited to meet your friends, so let's go." Bill said, reaching around and smacking Tom's ass. Tom gave him a wide smile, "If you don't stop we're never gonna leave this bed." Bill laughed, and smacked his butt again, but this time also pushed Tom up. "No, c'mon let's go. There's plenty of time later for that." Sharing one last kiss before making their way back into the living room.

XXX

Two hours, several beers, and lots of snacking later, the boys and lady, were sitting in a circle on Tom's living room floor laughing and telling jokes. Bill was truly enjoying himself, and found a new best friend in Franziska, who sat cross legged, across from each other sharing fashion tips and make up tips, and anything and everything else girly that a guy could know about, while the other three guys chatted quietly about their lovers, well mainly, Tom's lover.   
"When did you start liking guys?" Gustav asked.  
"And why didn't you like me?" Georg asked with a pouty face. Georg was known to be bi sexual, and had a major crush on Tom. Georg often flirted with Tom, and Tom played along, but never once mentioned anything about being other then straight, which he is, sort of.  
It was only when he first saw Bill, and honestly he thought the model was a girl with a boys name. Sure, he had seen pictures on magazine covers plenty of times, but he had never really taken an interest in the fashion world, so why even look? That first day all those months ago had done it for Tom, he was head over heels for the young model, and he couldn't get enough.   
There were times, however, that Tom really questioned why Bill was with someone like him. It wasn't like he was going places, he had no money, but maybe that was exactly why. Everyone and everything in Bill's life was famous, or there to protect what little privacy he had. There were always fancy parties and shows to attend, and that's why Bill latched on to Tom. Tom was grounded, he had no ties to the world of fame and fortune, and maybe Bill needed that. It was something Tom wanted to ask so many times, but never had the courage to ask before, because he didn't want to lose the man that had become so important to him.   
When everyone started to sober up, all except for Gustav, since his wife could drive, everyone finally left. Everyone hugged and exchanged goodbyes with promises to get together like this again soon.   
Tom shut the door after Georg, locking the door with a sigh and leaning his back against it. Bill cocked his head to the side watching his tired boyfriend, and smiled.   
"What?" Tom asked.  
"Nothing." Bill said, as Tom walked up to him, and pulled him in for a simple kiss and a warm hug. "Thank you, Tom."   
"For what?" Tom asked, confused.  
"For this, tonight."  
"You didn't mind meeting my friends? I mean, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. they weren't..."  
"Shhh..." Bill shushed him by placing his lips on Tom's. Bill deepend the kiss, latching onto his boyfriend with everything he had. "Take me to bed, Tomi." Bill whispered in Tom's ear, making the dread head shiver.   
Tom scooped Bill up in his arms, and with their lips attached, maneuvered through his small apartment into his bedroom. Tom placed Bill gently on the bed, Bills eyes glued on Tom who was still standing to the side of the bed. Bill scooted up, and got comfortable, watching Tom as he took his clothes off. When he was done, he crawled onto the bed, demanding, "Take off your shirt." Bill did, and tossed it somewhere in the opposite direction. He was eager to please Tom, he wanted to show him how much he loved him, and how happy he was with how the night had turned out, and what it still had in store.   
Once Tom crawled onto the bed, Bill leaned forward, cupping Tom's face, and pulling him in for a loving kiss. He then pushed Tom down, and straddled his hips. His fake nails raking over Tom's chest and nipples. Bill started to pull away as soon as Tom started to lean up for more, but Bill pushed him back down to the bed, and shook his head from side to side, his lips pursed out in a smirk as he removed himself from the bed. He enjoyed watching Tom strip down to nothing, he wanted to do the same thing for Tom.   
Bill disappeared for a second, flipping the bedroom lights off, but turning the lights from the hallway on, sending in light to one side of the room. Then, Bill made his way into the bathroom, flipping that light on. The lights from the bathroom and hallway hit each other perfectly, creating a dim spot light, which Bill was all too eager to step into.   
"What are you doing?" Tom asked, an excited playful smirk tugging his lips. Bill leaned over the bed, giving Tom one last kiss, before pushing him back down so he was laying back, but still propped up on the pillows, fully able to view Bill from his spot on the side of the bed in his makeshift spotlight.   
Bill smiled, tilting his head down to his chest slightly, and cocking his hip out, giving him an exotic look. His eyes traveled back to Tom's one last time just to make sure he had Tom's full attention, when he was satisfied, he threw his head back, letting his hands run over his chest and stomach, dipping low, right under his pants, and back up again. One finger made its way into his mouth, while his other hand traveled back down, running his hand over his crotch, he let out a soft moan, his eyes going straight back to Tom who was now panting from from that little display. Inside his mind, Bill smiled, he knew how to make a guy come undone, but it was so much more fun and exciting when it was for someone he loved and truly cared about.   
Finally, Bill popped the top button of his skin tight pants, the zipper fell next, and Bill pushed one part of his pants down, showing a bare hip. This time it was Tom who moaned, Bill wasn't wearing underwear. Bill watched as Tom flicked his lip right with his tongue, he knew know what that really meant. He was flirty, excited, turned on, and ready to fuck, Bill knew, Tom had that sparkle in his eye, and it made Bill want to perform even more for Tom.   
Turning so his back was facing Tom, Bill ran a hand down his backside, as he slowly rocked his hips from side to side. Finally, Bill pulled his pants, ever so slowly, down, showing off his crack, and stopping there, before bending over fully, so his back was straight out, his legs parted slightly to keep him steady, as he pulled his pants all the way down. Standing back up, Bill kicked his pants to the side and stepped out of them, leaving himself fully naked and exposed. He turned back around, a blush spread across his cheeks, but Tom ignored that, and curled his finger at him. Bill smiled, and crawled back on the bed. "That was so fucking hot!" Tom said, pulling Bill onto him. "Thanks." Bill said, his breath light and airy.   
Tom nudged Bill's chin with his nose, before locking his lips on the tender skin there. Bill moaned, tilting his head to the side so Tom had better access. Tom rolled them over, so he was hovering over Bill. Bill's legs wrapped around Tom's waist, thrusting his hips up to meet Tom's, his lips and tongue never leaving Bill's neck. Bill moaned, encouraging Tom to continue, he couldn't wait to see the mark he'd end up leaving on his neck.   
"Mmm.. Tomi, please, need you." Bill begged, his hands crawling all over Tom.  
"I'm gonna take care of you baby." Tom said, "Now turn over, on your knee's, ass in the air."  
Bill whimpered, but did as Tom said. His face resting in the sheets. "Spread." Tom said, tapping Bill's hip. Bill complied once again, lifting his head and turning slightly watching as Tom rubbed his hands over Bill's ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh. Bill watched as Tom's head dipped down, and disappeared behind him, then he felt it. His head fell forward, his hands fisting at the sheets.   
Tom's tongue was one him, circling and prodding him. He was so relaxed and loving it, it didn't take long for Tom to work his tongue inside, licking at his walls, reaching and searching for that special spot inside him that would set his whole body on fire. His legs trembled beneath him, Tom knew he found it, and flicked his tongue again, by the third time, Bill was begging again, "Tomi please, need you. Tom pulled his tongue out, but instead of pulling away, guided the tip of his tongue all the way up, over his tailbone, over each bump of his spine, and up to his ear, "You need me?" Bill nodded, unable to answer. Tom complied, reaching for the lube and the condoms. "No." Bill said, and Tom instantly stopped, his face falling just a bit, confused. "No condom."  
"You sure?" Tom asked.  
Bill nodded, "As long as you don't mind getting your sheets dirty." Bill smirked."  
"I have other sheets." Tom smiled and tossed the condom elsewhere. Their lips connected, as Tom lathered up his cock, and rubbed it up and down along side Bill's entrance, waiting for Bill to push back before finally slipping inside. Tom's head fell back as he took a second to relish in the tight hot heat that was Bill.   
Bill whimpered, and reached his hand back, Tom gladly taking it in his own, as he pulled out and slammed back in. Their bodies felt so good together, and Bill pushed back to meet Tom's thrust's. Once they both found a steady rhythm, Tom leaned down over Bill's back, his hand reaching for Bill's chin, forcing him to turn at an awkward angle for a tender kiss. It was in that moment that Tom pulled out, and flipped Bill onto his back, lifted his legs over his shoulders, and breached Bill once again. Their eyes locked on each other, as their bodies slammed together, creating that delicious friction. Bill's hand traveled down, cupping his own erection and squeezing, he was so ready to come, but he didn't want this to end, not just yet. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Tom rub up against his prostate, making his toes curl, and his whole body go stiff with pleasure. "Tomi, please... need you... feels so good, please." He wasn't sure what he wanted or needed, all he knew was he needed Tom, he needed something else, he wanted to be closer to him, Tom was still too far away.  
"You have me, baby." Tom said, but realized quickly what Bill wanted when his hand came up, and tugged at a wrist. Tom let go of Bill's legs, and fell between them instead, keeping his steady pace, thrusting back and forth inside of Bill, brushing against that spot as often as he could in this knew position. Tom was now fully resting on Bill, who signed content. "Wanna feel you." Bill whispered. His finger tips dancing over Tom's broad shoulders, and down the crease of his back. One leg wrapped around Tom's middle, while the other danced his heel up Tom's leg and back of thigh, before hooking around his waist as well. Bill then cupped the back of Tom's neck, bringing their lips together once again, and in that moment Bill's body seized up on itself, and he came just like that, panting into Tom's mouth.   
It only took Tom a few more seconds before he too came undone, and spilled into his exhausted lover. They stayed locked together, not wanting to leave each other just yet. Sharing several small, but intimate and loving kisses. Tom's head fell in the crook of Bill's neck, and Bill gladly raked his fingers through Tom's dreads, trying to make the older boy relax.   
Once Tom slipped out, and fell to his side, completely spent and happy as could be, his eyes started to drift shut, but then snapped back open when Bill whispered a quiet, "Thank you."  
Tom responded, with a tender kiss.  
"I mean it Tomi. This is the first time in so long that I felt like a normal person. Like I wasn't famous, and I could actually live a normal life. You did that for me."  
Tom knew that with those words, it was time for round two.


End file.
